A Very Fluffy Christmas
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Buffy and Angel durining the Christmas before their daughters birth. Human Angel but w/ vamp strength. Buffys still the slayer..i know some people change that. After Buffy finale, before all that awful stuff w/ Connor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. HAHA you can't sue!**

**Distribution: Ask.**

**Feedback: Love it. Just no harsh critisim cause I don't tend to take it very well.**

**A.N.-****Hey so this is a one shot I wrote back at Christmas. It is Buffy and Angel during the Christmas before their daughter is born. Angel is human but with vamp strength and what not. Buffy is still the slayer and thats pretty much all you need to know. Takes place after the finale of Buffy, but before all that annoying stuff w/ Connor.**

**A VERY FLUFFY CHRISTMAS**

Angel rolled over and wrapped his strong arms around the beautiful woman next to him. Lightly brushing his lips against her and easily instigating their usual morning ritual. Buffy responded her arms sliding up around his neck, fingers tangling slightly in his short dark hair.

"Morning," He said leaning back to look at her; adoration shinning in his eyes as a small smile played about his lips.

"Mm...Morning," Buffy replied smiling up at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Angel inquired running his fingers through her locks of golden hair.

"Yeah.." she said her hand going down to her enlarged stomach. "Ohhh! Merry Christmas!" she told him her eyes lighting up as she came out of her sleep filled haze.

"Its a very Merry Christmas," Angel replied moving down to kiss her stomach before kissing her rich red lips. "I've got the two best Christmas presents in the world. Buffy giggled and returned his kiss.

"So do I," she told him smiling at his look of happiness." So did I."

"When do we go meet the rest of the gang?" Angel asked flipping over and getting out of bed.

"We go to headquarters at five tonight So.." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him back down, " we have plenty of time." Angel smiled that cute little half smile that made her stomach flip-flop before he leaned in and captured her in another hungry kiss.

--

Later when they had finally manged to get out of bed and get dressed...

Buffy came up to the kitchen counter her arms behind her back hiding something.

"What have you got there?" Angel asked has he carefully turned her eggs.

"I can't wait till tonight," Buffy complained and held out a wrapped package. Angel smiled and reached in his coat pocket on the table. He withdrew a small box. They exchanged gifts unwrapping them at the same time. Angel flipped open the case to find a intricately designed double-edged knife. It had a red leather bound handle and gold writing along the hilt.

"It's amazing," he said turning it over as he admired it.

"Oh Angel," Buffy exclaimed holding up a delicate silver cross. On it in elegant lettering it said 'Mi Croi'. "It's beautiful!" Angel placed the knife down on the table and took the cross from her. She held her hair up for him as he went behind her and gently fastened it around her neck.

"Perfect," he whispered in her ear. She tilted her head up for a kiss.

"What does it mean?" Buffy asked still admiring it.

"My hear," he replied.

"Just think this time next year will have a cute little baby girl to buy presents for, it won't be just us," Buffy reminded him.

"Yes Mrs. O'Connor, which reminds me... we still have yet to pick out a name for our darling." Buffy smiled.

"Kendra," she told him, Angel smiled too.

"Beautiful. And perfect for our little slayer to be named after such a great warrior," he told her.

"Angel, I was thinking. For her middle name, could we not name her Catherine? After your sister?" Buffy asked timidly seeing the look of pain flash through his eyes at the mention of his deceased younger sibling.

"I'd like that," he assured her smiling. Buffy looked relieved.

"How's that my darling?" Angel asked her stomach. "Kendra Catherine O'Connor?" Angel looked up at Buffy and smirked again. "So how much longer till we need to be there again?" Buffy laughed.

"Your impossible!"

"Really?" he asked scooping her up and carrying her laughing and screaming upstairs.

Well thats it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I've never done a piece that pure fluff. Mine usually are the ones that re-unite them and show them the error of their ways. Well Ciao...

Phoenix


End file.
